I Enjoy Your Company
by balancedbeginning
Summary: If you could be around Nobori almost all the time, I bet you would end up enjoying his company.
1. Smile Already!

This was so frustrating.

It had at least been a good twenty minutes wasted as you attempted to crack a smile of the stubborn man!

It had become a daily routine for you to visit Nimbasa city, head directly to the Battle Subway, and tag along with Nobori, one of the two subway masters.

You claimed that you just wanted to see him battle challengers, and little did you know that you were starting to seriously enjoy spending time with him.

But…never once did you see him smile.

He has a twin brother, Kudari, who seemed to always be smiling, no matter what. While on the other hand, Nobori was always frowning!

It had been a daily routine for you to take the time to at least try to catch him smiling, or make him smile yourself.

So far…you had no such luck.

And while the two of you sat there, waiting for a challenger to show up, you insisted upon making strange faces, strange noises, and making jokes. All attempts to make Nobori smile!

"…Miss [Name], I would really appreciate it if you would stop that," he replied almost too casually to your antics.

You stopped stretching your cheeks to make a silly face only to begin pouting.

Folding your arms across your chest, you engaged in a staring contest with Nobori, who stared back un amused.

"Nobori! You're no fun at all!" You began whining, "Just smile already!"

He deadpanned.

That's seriously what all that nonsense was for?

"I really don't see the point in that," was his reply and he continued to stare.

You turned your head away, and continued your pouting.

Nobori tugged his cap down a bit, so it partly concealed his face.

He gave the slightest smile.

…Too bad you missed it. Better luck tomorrow then.


	2. Forgetful

Today was a bit different. Not exactly in a bad way though.

You didn't get up in the morning with Nobori like you normally would. (A/N: I imagine that Nobori and Kudari would on the second floor of the Gear Station. You would get a guest room. :D)

When you did wake up, you went into the kitchen for some breakfast only to panic when you saw a black bag on the counter.

Rushing back to your room, you hastily got dressed, and flew out the door with the black bag clutched in your hands.

This was Nobori's lunch! You were a bit surprised that he had forgotten it, considering he is a very organized and didn't get distracted easily.

…Unless Kudari was around.

Still, you know how horrible it is to without lunch for a day. It was like cake without frosting. Nobody likes it!

The only problem now was: how the heck were you going to get to him?

You assumed that he was already in his usual subway train, waiting for challengers

You had made it downstairs and into the green line station itself, resting to catch your breath.

Once you regained lost oxygen. You pondered on what you were going to do.

'Charge my way through like a rebel, or just go through twenty battles like a normal person?' Oh the decisions…

As if to solve your dilemma, a gloved hand being placed on your shoulder scared the ever living out of you.

"Hey-"

"AHHHHHHH!" You screamed blood-murder, oh it was so fun being easily startled, right?

Quickly turning around, you came face to face with the center of your problem.

Nobori looked scared himself, or worried, not realizing that such a reaction would be caused.

"What IS your problem? Jeez, didn't your mother ever tell you not to sneak up on others because you might place them under full cardiac arrest?" Forgetting completely about why you were there, you continued to rant on.

"And why are you out here? Shouldn't you already be on the green line sub," you questioned the very confused man.

"Ah, did you happen to forget to check the time," he plainly asked, pointing to a nearby station clock.

Well, what do you know? Problem solved. Laughing a little, you simply replied,

"Haha, I suppose so. But you also forgot something, Nobori-kun."

Upon seeing his puzzled expression, you handed him his forgotten lunch bag, smiling.

He took it and…whoa! What is this? Could that be…

"Thank you very much, Miss [Name]. I understand now; that's why you looked so worn out. I appreciate this, but please don't wear yourself out on my account."

So not only was he showing you a side you didn't normally see from him, but a microscopic smile had graced his lips.

"Ah! You're smiling! Nobori is smiling!" You exclaimed for all to hear.

Quickly regaining his usual scowl, he sent a glare to you.

"No I'm not, dummkopf."

You giggled at the sorta-pet name, even though it really meant 'idiot'. You liked how he said it. (How he went from being a gentleman to Mr. Grumpy pants is confusing, I know.)

"Before I head back, one more," thing you said quickly.

Standing up on the tips of your feet, as he was a bit taller than you, you wrapped him in a quick hug.

"You forgot the good-bye hug too, 'sir frowns a lot'."

(I am a sucker for fluff. :D No smut here. D:)


	3. Ingo

"…Nobori."

Nothing.

A sigh escaped your lips as you stared at said Subway Boss who was seated at the table across from you. He was so engaged in reading the newspaper, like he always does, and ignoring you.

Standing up, you went over to his side and poked his cheek. "Nobori!"

Once again, he gave no response, other than a grunt and the sound of a page turning. He sure had one hell of a tolerance level. That must be because of Kudari.

But don't fret, my friend.

For you knew another way to get his attention, as you've seen Kudari do this on multiple occasions. Just to annoy Nobori, of course.

In one swift movement, you trapped poor Nobori in a bear hug, while shouting, "I'd love you all the more if you would not ignore me, Ingo~!"

Easily frightened as ever, Nobori jumped at your actions, causing the newspaper to leave his grasp, and losing his balance.

Cue the cliché 'I fell and brought you down with me, leaving us in an awkward and suggestive position' thing that happens randomly. A lot.

Nobori was just kinda sitting there, one arm to his side and the other encircling your waist, sporting a rather out of character, flustered look upon his face. His legs were kinda in an awkward position as well.

You just laughed, oblivious to the suggestive position you two were in, while you still had Nobori in a bear hug. (Really, I made you innocent and it shall stay that way!)

"Hey, guess what, Nobori-kun," you whispered, snuggling into his a chest a bit.

He seemed to have recovered and was a bit concerned as to what he was trying to guess at. Not to mention, he was glad that you used the name he liked.

Composing himself, he replied back, "…What, miss {Name}"?

You smiled up at him.

"I finally got your attention this time~!"

Letting out a sigh of relief, grateful you were too innocent to make any obscene jokes, he brought his other hand to gently rest upon your head.

He really didn't mind staying like this for a little bit longer since he got to spend the time with you.

(And if you were totally just happy with this ending, would you feel concerned if I told you that Kudari had actually been watching this whole time? That already big smile of his widening. Oh~ho.)


	4. Peaceful

Moments like this were nice. Even more so because they normally happened at your favorite time of the day: the evening.

It was also the time when Nobori and you rode the subway back to Gear Station.

But your favorite part about the trip back home wasn't being alone with just Nobori and the relaxing silence.

Your favorite part was that he allowed you to rest on his shoulder. Sometimes you fell asleep, and woke up to him carrying you back to your room.

You enjoyed how peaceful it was to be around him.


	5. Tears

You didn't like this one bit.

You didn't like crying in public. You thought it was shameful and no one should ever see you cry. But it was so frustrating!

You were sitting on a bench, outside of the Battle Subway, knees pulled up to your chest with your arms wrapped around them, burying your face on top of your knees.

It was frustrating to have to lose always just before the twenty-first battle.

Normally, Nobori wouldn't have a problem letting you simply tag along with him on the single battle green line.

But you had a problem with just sitting there watching him battle. It looked like…so much fun.

So you decided, with much pride and excitement, to get to Nobori by battling your way through twenty one battles.

But, just as you thought you were going to make it, there would always be that one trainer who took you down.

You sighed heavily, shoulders raising a bit, as more tears slipped out. Your partner Pokémon looked at you sadly, murmuring its name quietly.

Suddenly, a set of knuckles gently knocked on your head.

Startled, you jumped and gasped when you looked up.

It was Nobori.

Nobori.

Oh no! He saw you crying! You furiously rubbed your eyes and face in an attempt to be rid of the tears.

To you, crying in public was one thing. It was a whole other to cry in front the object of your affections. It embarrassed you…Because you thought Nobori would just scoff at such childish behavior.

Little did you know, you were also the object of someone's affections. And that someone wasn't about to chide you in any way. (Heh, more like on the verge of murdering whatever made you cry. .)

Kneeling down so he could be at eye level with you, his tallness made him look rather intimidating at times, he placed his hands on your shoulders.

You looked at his face and noticed that he was obviously trying to be gentle. But he was scarring you at the same time because there was a glint of anger in his eyes.

"[Name]…What happened? Why are you crying," asked, gripping your shoulders.

You mentally slapped yourself. The more you thought about it, t was a little ridiculous.

"I um…" you trailed off, now really nervous to tell him why.

"Did someone hurt you? Who made you cry?" he demanded, anger lacing his voice. This was a side you had never seen from him.

Composing yourself, you simply answered,

"N-no. Nobody did this. It…it was more my fault for letting myself being so childish…," you finished.

Thankfully, Nobori's gaze softened as well as his grip.

"Actually, you'll probably scold me for this, but I was just letting myself get upset over something so trivial." Now that his stare wasn't making you so uncomfortable anymore, you felt better about telling him the truth.

"Dummkopf, I won't get mad at you. Just tell me," he replied softly.

Sighing, you began,

"Well, I couldn't make my way through twenty battles in a row to get to you, and I was just getting upset. I only wanted to prove to myself that I could get to your subway car by myself and have a real battle with you like a normal challenger. But I kept loosing, and then I took a break and started crying. Childish, I know. I'm sorry-"

But he cut you off by pulling you into a hug.

"That's all? [Name], please don't cry anymore. If you want some help training, I'll train with you. I won't let you give up like that; I want you to keep trying," he told you, while holding you close in a caring embrace.

And then he whispered, "I don't want to see you upset. Not ever. Smile always, for me?"

His words touched your heart and inspired you to want to try again. You nodded into his chest, a smile crawling unto your face.

When he pulled away, he stood up first and then stretched his hand out to you.

"Come on now, all aboard."

(Lame finish, I'm sorry. And the last line was kinda quoted from what Nobori says in the games when he challenges you.)


	6. Protective

Let's not lie here.

It was obvious from your cute appearance and charm that guys would definetly be looking at you with…well to be frank, lust filled eyes.

But, being the innocent girl you are, were not aware of the greedy men who looked at you in such ways. You were kind and unfortunately highly gullible.

Maybe by now you would have been ravaged by some monster who only wished to use you.

Nobori wouldn't have any of that.

He was at your side, making sure that no harm came to you. An arm slung around your shoulders as you two walked in Nimbasa was the tell tale sign: she's mine, so don't you dare touch.

He shot down those lustful looks with his murderous glare, pulling you closer to himself and keeping you safe.

Nobori was the one who protected you and made sure to preserve your innocence.

That was one out of the billion things that he loved about you.

(Awwww, cheesy ending. :D)


	7. Pouting Gets You Rewards

"Hey Kudari, what's up with Nobori," you quietly whispered over to Kudari, who was playing with his Joltik on the floor.

"Hmm? Oh! Yeah, he's a little moody right now, [Name]-Chan," he responded.

Well that wasn't helpful. Nobori was always moody.

"Why is he moody?"

"Oh we lost to two verrry powerful trainers on the multi-line today. It's our first lost in a while!" He replied, standing up, Joltik in hand.

He walked over to you, and nudged your shoulder.

"Go cheer him up! I would. But he doesn't want to accept any attention from me," Kudari laughed.

His smile was infectious; you giggled with him and went to where Nobori was sitting on the couch, looking really pouty.

"Hey," you said, sitting close to him. (You thought he looked adorable without his hat on! .)

"Mm." he blankly responded.

Smiling a little, you gave him a small hug. And you took things a step further by giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Don't be so down, Nobori-kun. You'll win next time for sure!" you said cheerfully.

His silent way of thanking you was pulling you closer to himself.

You two stayed there for the night, and eventually fell asleep on the couch together.


End file.
